


Hold To Love

by ariddletobesolved



Series: Helsa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: On court, love means nothing. But does it mean something now that they are off court? Love has a lot of meanings after all.Something short I wrote for Helsa Week 2020. Day 2: Modern.[Tennis Players AU]Now, with continuation.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799497
Kudos: 27





	1. Hold To Love

**love all**

'I knew I'd find you here.'

She heard the all familiar voice startling her. With a huff, she turned to him and scowled.

'You're breaking my concentration.'

He only chuckled. 'Sorry.'

Her blue eyes were following his movement as he walked across the lawn towards the bench, where all of her belongings were. She didn't move from her spot, nor did she say anything. Her attention was occupied by the redhead dressed in his all-white attire, who was pulling out a new racket from his bag.

'You're staring.'

He didn't need to turn to feel her gaze burning holes on his back. After all, it wasn't the first time she did that.

'No, I'm not.' She replied defensively, before looking away, though she couldn't really hide her flushing cheeks. One hand was bouncing the yellow ball on the grass, while the other was gripping on her racket. 'I was only wondering why you're here.'

'Because I'm not supposed to be here until tomorrow?'

She didn't reply. Tossing the ball into the air, she then hit it across the court, making a big serve. The ball landed on the centre line, just how she wanted it.

'Your father was right. Your serving game has definitely improved.'

She almost jumped when she heard him talking from behind her. The close proximity made her heart beat a little faster, or maybe it was just the shock.

'Don't sneak up on me like that, Hans!' She scolded, as she adjusted her white sun visor. 'So, Papa sent you here.'

The redhead shrugged, bouncing the ball multiple times. 'Not exactly.' He did a serve, and the ball touched the net before landing on the grass.

'Let!' She called. Raising a blonde brow, with hands on her waist, she faced him. 'Explain.'

He turned to face her, green eyes staring into her curious blue ones, and he smiled. 'Actually yes, Agnarr did send me here earlier so that I can help you practice.'

'And?' She inquired.

He took a step closer to her, a smile played on his lips. 'And I want to give all my support to the defending champion.'

 _He uses that tone_ , she thought quietly. One that sent shivers down her spine. One she heard when it was only the two of them. And she smiled. Despite the knowledge of him taking advantage of her, something she found out only recently, she flashed him a smile, a genuine one. Because she was just as guilty as he was.

* * *

**fifteen-love**

'Anna is not coming.' She let out. 'Again.'

It wasn't unusual for her younger and only sister to not coming to her pre-match practice sessions. And it seemed like that day was no exception.

She admitted, she longed for her little sister's energetic self as she watched her practicing. Anna always knew what to say, especially before the match. She always told her to keep her cool and _hold to love_ , the term refers to _winning the game while serving_. As a big hitter, it wasn't unusual for Elsa to win a game by hitting as many aces. And usually this trick resulted in another victory.

'Oh.' He let out, as he placed a hand on her shoulder in attempt to comfort her. 'But she is still coming to your match, isn't she?'

She nodded weakly. 'Yes, she is.'

Deep down, Elsa wished that she could undo what she had done in the past. That one time she accidentally hurt her sister was the main reason why her parents decided to limit Anna's contact with the tennis court, despite the fact that Agnarr and Iduna were both retired tennis players, and they spent a lot of time on court, coaching Elsa and Hans.

'You're blaming yourself again.'

He could read her like a book. After all, they have spent a lot of time together, both on and off court, the past three years.

'No, I'm not.' She scoffed. 'Let's just continue, shall we?'

Hans nodded. Making his way to the baseline on the other end, he carefully observed her. There was a slight anger and annoyance whenever that topic was brought up. He knew about the incident and the guilt that had been haunting her for years. But he didn't press her any further, afraid that he would only break her focus from her second round match ahead.

'Focus, Elsa.' She muttered to herself, bouncing the ball a few times before hitting a serve, a big one.

 _To turn one's anger into an advantage, you have to focus it on something._ Her father's words echoed in her mind, as she returned the ball back to Hans. _Through your serve. You shall hit the ball as hard as you like, as long as you know where to aim perfectly. You should aim for the centre line or the corner of the service box to hit an ace. Remember, don't hit your opponent, no matter how angry you are at them._

As someone who is easily driven by her emotions, Elsa often used this as an advantage, especially when things got heated during a match. Only there was one unlucky victim of her big serve, Anna. Her sister was standing too close that day, when she was practicing with her father, and the ball hit her sister right on her left shoulder, fracturing the bones.

'Elsa!' Her hitting partner's shout startled her, and she froze on her spot.

Her eyes widened with fear once she realised what she had done. She almost hit his lower torso with her volley.

'Hans!' She sprinted across the lawn and casually jumped over the net. 'I'm so sorry.'

Hans grinned, but it slowly faded as he noticed her knitted brows. 'It's alright. I managed to protect my precious body part with my racket.'

But that didn't ease the uneasiness. She almost hit him, nonetheless.

'Hey, Elsa.' He caressed her cheek with his free hand. 'It's alright.'

Almost immediately, her gaze softened, as she stared up at his smiling face. Biting her lower lip, she finally managed a small nod.

'I'm alright.' He reassured for the last time. 'Let's take a break.'

It wasn't the first time that she almost hit him. In fact, she did it quite often, especially during the first year her father assigned him as her hitting partner. It was almost as if she used him as her punching bag. And at some point, she admitted that she did.

* * *

**thirty-love**

'Papa is fond of you.' Elsa said during another private practice session.

He was focusing on the yellow balls hurled by the ball machine on the other end of the court, returning the balls back with various shots. The sun was slowly setting, but he didn't stop practicing, even after his coach had left the court. And it seemed like his hitting partner decided to stay and watch him, even after she had earned herself another victory.

'Not that I didn't know that. I mean, he was the one assigning you as my hitting partner for the past years because you're one of his best students, Hans. And he once mentioned how you remind him of himself.'

It made his heart swelled with pride, a small smile played on his lips. _A recognition._ Of course he already knew that. He was personally coached by Agnarr Arendelle himself, and he was often told that his style of playing was almost similar to the ten time Grand Slam champion's, especially the one-hand backhand. But hearing it from someone else, especially her, meant something to him.

'And why are you bringing this up now?' He inquired, still not taking his eyes off the balls. 'Not that I'm complaining, Elsa.'

By the time he returned the last ball with a volley, he was drenched in sweat. Turning to where she was seated, he saw her patting the space beside her on the bench. With a smile, he made his way over.

'I thought I could give you some words of encouragement, ahead of your big match tomorrow.' Once she noticed his sweaty form, Elsa pulled out a fresh towel from his tennis bag and began to dab it gently on the side of his face, over the growing facial hair. He caught her hand, but she sternly said, 'Allow me.'

He scowled. 'But I'm all sweaty and you have showered.'

'So?' With a raised brow, she began to dry his face, his auburn hair, his neck, then she stopped. Her gaze landed on his white shirt clinging to his body. 'Uh, you should take it off.'

'If you say so.' Hans smirked, and he began to remove his shirt. Elsa tried to look away, to hide her flushing cheeks, before she finally handed him the towel. 'You may do it yourself.'

He chuckled, noticing the pinkish colour on her fair skin. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her adorable. She wasn't just adorable, she was gorgeous, with her long platinum blonde hair framing her slightly round face, her mauve lips curving into a smile, and her mesmerising blue eyes which reminded him of clear winter sky of his hometown.

It just happened, the day he realised that he cared deeply for the current world number three in women's tennis. It was a month prior, when they both won their second mixed doubles title on a Grand Slam tournament played on clay. He couldn't tell if she was feeling the same way, but after catching her staring at him once in a while, he had a small hope. The only thing getting on the way was his past intentions.

'So, are you ready for tomorrow?' She asked, once she knew he had put on a clean shirt.

'I'm playing the defending champion himself, what do you think?' He took a sip from his water bottle.

Elsa shrugged. 'That you are ready?'

He only scoffed, as he was reminded of his upcoming opponent.

'Oh, come on, Hans! I don't think Eugene is that intimidating. He is a pusher, yes. Just hit as many short slices and drop shots, and make him play the net.' She let out a grin, placing a hand on his arm, making him turn to face her. 'Besides, you've been practicing a lot lately. You did great on the first three rounds, I'm sure you will be fine.'

He glanced at her, eyes tracing over the faint freckles on her face, to the small nose, until his gaze settled on her mauve lips. He gulped, quickly darting his attention back to her blue eyes. 'Easy for you to say, you're the Queen of the grass court. Grass isn't exactly my favourite surface.'

Elsa's gaze softened. 'Don't doubt yourself, Hans. It's so not you.' She gave his arm a light squeeze. 'I'm proud of you.'

It was enough encouragement for him, as his thin lips curved into a smile. He was touched by her kind words, and it made him feel guilty for somewhat using her to get to where he was. Being connected to the Arendelle family, basically tennis royalties, has its perks; fancy clubs membership, first class flights, direct links to sponsorships, even links to exhibition tournaments–which was basically a goldmine. He made a good use of the opportunities. He took his chances. And he fell in love.

Maybe he could try to undo it all, starting with a search for a new coach. Winning this tournament meant that he could prove himself. Maybe he could do that. He had to.

* * *

**forty-love**

Hans lost the match.

It might be understandable from the public eye, for he was only the world number twenty five playing against the current world number one, who was also the defending champion of the tournament. Besides, it was clear who won the crowd's favouritism.

He did expect it too. He wasn't unfamiliar to the idea of losing, especially to a defending champion, since he had gone through similar experiences before. But what he disliked was the fact that he was defeated in straight sets.

_'Game, set, and match, Fitzherbert. Straight sets, six-three, seven-six, six-four.'_

It was humiliating for him, and for a brief second, he wanted to disappear. He had to hold his anger when a journalist—though obviously mistaken, congratulated him while he was actually losing the match. The whole post-match press conference felt like a torture, with stupid questions about his loss. Once he was allowed to leave the conference room, he quickly made his way towards the locker room.

'Hans!'

He didn't turn.

'Hans! Talk to me!'

His grip on the white towel draped over his neck tightened. He couldn't face her, not after he had made a fool out of himself. Not able to prove himself to her.

'Go away, Elsa.' He stated coldly.

But she didn't care. She stormed in after him and got a hold of his arm so he could face her. She noticed the scowl on his face, matching her own.

'Don't you dare pushing me away!'

'What, so you can humiliate me even more?'

She let go of his arm, her frown deepened. 'What's wrong with you?'

Hans looked away, letting his tennis bag hit the floor with a thud. 'I lost.'

'So, what? You can try again.' She pressed him. 'You always do.'

At this, he looked up, glaring at her. 'You don't understand.'

'Then, make me!' By now, she didn't care whether the locker room was completely empty or not. She wanted him to talk to her, to explain what made him lose all the coolness. 'This is so unlike you, Hans.'

He scoffed. 'Then you certainly don't know me, Elsa. This isn't about you. You win all the time, with ease I should add. And don't say that you understand how I feel because you don't.'

'But I do, Hans. Talk to me, let me help you. You were always there for me when I lost a match, let me help you now.'

His glare didn't soften as he took a step forward, towering over her. 'You've helped me enough, Elsa. Now I suggest you leave. I don't need your spoiled self here to lecture me about things you don't really understand.'

Elsa couldn't believe his words. Is that what he thinks of me? And without saying anything else, she turned to leave. What she didn't know was the pain on his face when he watched her walk away from him.

* * *

**game**

'Papa said that after this tournament ends, you wish to part ways.' She panted heavily, regretting her decision in running all the way from the house her family rented for the tournament to where he was staying.

Hans was just arriving when he heard a loud banging on the door, only to find Elsa scowling with flushing cheeks and fury glares. Not wanting to have his housemates overheard their upcoming conversation, he led her to the garden at the back of the house. And there they were, standing under the dim of the moonlight.

'Is that true?'

He looked away, taking a deep breath before answering. 'Yes.'

'Why?' It was calmer, unlike the cold tone she used when she first arrived there. 'Why are you like this today, Hans? You lost one match and suddenly you shut me out.'

He let out a light chuckle. 'You lost one match,' he repeated, mocking her. 'A match is a match, Elsa. You know that.'

'Fine, so it's my fault, then. Tell me, what did I do wrong?' She took a step closer to him, touching his arm gently. He flinched, but he stayed still. 'I know how much you want to prove yourself, Hans. I know how much you want to win. I can see it in your eyes, because most of the time I, too, feel that way.'

'It's not you, Elsa.' He sighed, running his free hand over his auburn hair. 'It's me. If I told you, you would despise me.'

Elsa let go of his arm, her gaze landed on his face, still facing away from her. 'I've helped you enough, haven't I, Hans? Like how I let you take advantage of me.'

At this, he quickly turned to her, eyes widened. He slightly paled.

'The private court, my father as your coach, those exhibition matches, and the sponsorships. You get to live all the privileges that come from me and my family.' She added, a blonde brow raised high. 'I was wondering when you would come clean.'

Hans lowered his gaze, too ashamed. 'I'm sorry.'

Surprisingly, Elsa placed a hand under his chin to lift his head. She searched for something in his eyes, sincerity perhaps. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul, isn't it what they said? She tried to read him. There were so many questions she had for him.

'Why?' She asked. 'What changed?'

'You.' She didn't expect the answer coming out of his mouth. 'You changed me, Elsa. Believe it or not, you're the one that makes me want to keep going. Whenever we play the same tournaments, like Miami, or Brisbane, even any Grand Slam tournaments, I long for your prep talk. You treat me with kindness—you and your family. I guess I overstayed your welcome.'

Her gaze softened. 'I believe you.'

'I don't expect you to.' He stated.

For a moment, they said nothing, only two figures standing under the moonlight in Wimbledon. It wasn't entirely his fault, she realised. After all, her father did see a potential in him long before he came into her life. Hans was a student in Arendelle Tennis Academy in her hometown, Norway, one of her father's best and favourite students. And when he was assigned as her hitting partner, and they travelled the world together, tournament after tournament, she knew he was given all the opportunities. She was the door to those privileges, and she let him. But the question still remained.

'Why now?' She finally broke the ice, blue eyes darted nowhere but at him.

It was a moment he dreaded the most. But sooner or later, he would have to confess. 'Because I realised something.' He gulped. 'I think I'm in love wi—'

Before he could finish, she cut him off by pressing his lips with hers. His eyes widened in shock, before he eventually he gave in, closing his eyes and kissing her back. He ran a hand on her waist, pulling her closer, the other was cupping her jaw. He was desperate in tasting her, wanting to let her know how sorry he was. And she let him, once again.

After a while, they finally pulled away breathlessly. With his forehead rested on hers, they tried to catch their breath, filling their lungs with the cool night air. He didn't dare opening his eyes, afraid that he might be waking up anytime soon and it was just a dream.

'I've been taking advantage of you too.'

Hearing her words, his eyes fluttered open. Not only did he realise that he wasn't dreaming, but also he was reminded of his own sin. He did take an advantage of her, but did she?

She was cupping his jaws as she admitted, 'I may or may not have hit you purposefully. Especially when I was so angry after a loss.'

'Elsa, I—'

'You're right, Hans, I don't understand how you are feeling, but I do understand how it feels to lose a match. It's a part of the match, you see. In a competition, there's winning and there's losing. It may taste bitter, but we can all learn from it.'

Once she finished, Hans was left speechless. There were some truths in her words, and the way she said it, full of sincerity, only added the guilt in him.

'Elsa, I want to make it right. I overstayed your hospitality, and I guess I should go on my own way now.' He finally said. 'And I'm sorry for calling you spoiled. You are nowhere near spoiled.'

Elsa smiled, stroking his cheek gently. 'It's alright. And I know how you can make it right.'

'What is it?' He leaned to her gentle touch, pulling her closer by her waist.

'I want you to tell Papa that you don't wish to part ways, at least until the end of this season.' She leaned to kiss his nose, before pulling away. 'He enjoys your company, and so do I.' Taking a step back, she blew him a kiss. 'I'll see you tomorrow before my semi-final match, Hans.'

He followed her with his gaze, still trying to process what just happened. And he realised that he didn't get to finish his confession. He enjoys your company and so do I. Does that mean that she may feel the same way?

Hans didn't want to dwell on those uncertainties, but he knew that kiss meant something. And he was smiling, tracing his fingers over his lips.

 _On court, love means nothing. But does it mean something, now that they are off court?_ Love has a lot of meaning after all.


	2. Break To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a year after Hold To Love. Written for Helsa Summer Event 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a sequel nobody asked for. Hope you like it tho!

"Final round," Hans beamed, fixing his headband, while moving on his two feet to warm up, "can you believe that?"

Unlike Hans who showed enthusiasm, Elsa let out a sigh, as she bent down to tie up her shoelace. It was summer, once again, as they found themselves playing a tournament on grass—Elsa's favourite surface. Even though their singles results weren't what they'd expected, their mixed doubles result turned out even better. Facing the finals was nothing new for the world's number one in women's singles, but there was always fear that haunted her—the fear of losing control and messing things up.

"Yes, I can."

Sensing her uneasiness—probably because of the nerves, Hans stopped moving. He pressed his lips on a straight line, before reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Hey," he gently called, and she looked up immediately, eyeing him from under her white visor. Closely, his tan lines on his upper arms and thighs were visible, and Elsa tried not to get distracted by how gorgeously tanned her boyfriend was. "This is what we've been preparing for, where's the spirit?"

Her mauve lips curved into a small smile. "Right." She stated, before standing up straight. "It's just, I don't want to mess things up."

"Elsa," the auburn haired player placed his hand under her chin. For a brief second, their eyes met, and Hans tried to boost her confidence, just like he did before every single match they were about to play. "You," he emphasized, "are the best player I've ever known, and I know a lot of them. We can win this together, you hear me?"

Her gaze softened, as his words of compliment began to sink in. The blonde smiled, before pulling him into a hug, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Inhaling his familiar scent, she let out a sigh. At this point, she didn't care whether there were eyes or cameras that tried to pry—or capture their intimate moment. She found comfort in his arms, and she wouldn't trade it for anything else. _Not even a victory tastes as sweet._

"You only said that because I am your girlfriend." She murmured, once they let go of each other. "But thank you, Hans."

"Probably." He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "And don't you dare doubt yourself, Kaere. I know we can do this together."

Elsa nodded in determination. _Yes, we can._ The match ahead would probably be one of the biggest they ever played together. Their opponents were a new team consisting of the world number one in men's singles tennis, and the world number three in women's doubles tennis. But despite it being their maiden mixed doubles finals, Eugene Fitzherbert and Rapunzel Carter were two strong contenders. 

Elsa and Hans had been there before, on a final round of a grand slam championship, playing as a team. Even before they began dating, their dynamic was one that people would root for. And so far, they have won three out of five mixed doubles finals. They just did well together.

 _Hans is right_ , Elsa reassured herself, _besides, it is the first final round for Carter-Fitzherbert, it can't be that bad, can it?_ With that in mind, she walked out of the locker room with full confidence, her tennis bag was slung on her left shoulder, as she held hands with her doubles partner.

But the moment the first set started, Elsa began to regret thinking that way. It is bad, at least she thought so. As expected, the court was fully packed. It was as if the crowd grew larger and larger by match, and since it's the final match, you could imagine what happened. After the long walk towards the Centre court, and getting through the usual pre-game routines—the coin toss (in which Hans and Elsa won), and the warm up—the umpire announced that Elsa Arendelle would be the first one to serve. Having her big serving game as an advantage, she could've won the first game easily, but it seemed like her opponents decided to give her a hard time.

" _Game, and first set. Carter-Fitzherbert_ ," The umpire announced. " _Carter-Fitzherbert leads six game to three._ "

"This has to be a joke!" Elsa scowled, once they retreated back to their bench. "An ice towel, please!" She told a ball girl standing nearby, who hurried and came back to bring her the said towel.

Trying to contain her anger, Elsa grabbed the roll and wrapped it around her neck. The cold sensation felt good on her hot skin, as she tried to calm herself down. The summer sun was too hot for her liking, and it did burn not only her skin, but also her spirit. But she needed to be in control. Deep down, Elsa was disappointed. She thought that having the golden chance of serving first would be a great advantage. Well, that was until she hit a double fault.

"Calm down, Elsa. I know you're frustrated, but we need to rethink our strategy." Hans suggested, drying his face with a white towel. 

Unlike Elsa, he took the first set defeat rather calmly. It was only the first set, and he knew they could catch up very soon. All they needed was to get it together.

"Of course we do." The blonde scoffed. 

From her seat, she could see her family and her team—her parents and sister, along with Coach Matthias, Gerda, and the others glancing at her direction with smiles of encouragement. She looked away, for their hopeful look could only do much.

"Alright, what have you learned so far?" He leaned to ask her.

"Rapunzel's backhand." Elsa said. "It's not the weakest, but it's definitely not the strongest."

"Then we go for her backhand." Hans stated with confidence.

Elsa turned to face him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Certainly Hans was the optimist one among them two, and she was grateful to have him as a partner. The blonde knew she could always rely on him.

"But there's Eugene. He is a pusher, and he is dangerous when he is playing the net." She put down her water bottle. "We can hit as many aces, but we can't only rely on that. Gosh, he is a bloody wall!"

Hans held the urge to roll his eyes. He was only reminded of his own defeat against the world number one a year prior in the same tournament. But he couldn't let the negative thoughts invade his own mind. He needed to hold his ground.

"He has been playing aggressively." The auburn haired lad noted, adjusting his wristband. "Elsa, it's your turn to serve now, show them no mercy."

No mercy, indeed. With Hans' perfected skill and Elsa's channeled anger, the couple eventually managed to catch up. The second set was intense, and they gave them their all. Elsa tried to hit as many aces as she could, while Hans, with his perfected shots, tried to hit more short slices and drop shots. From the corner of his eye, Hans caught Agnarr's thumbs ups, and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. To have such a legendary player back as his coach—despite that he had taken his own path at the beginning of the season—was both a great and an intimidating experience for him, especially now that Elsa is his girlfriend. But it was one of the reasons why he needed to win this match alongside her, so he could prove himself.

" _Game, and second set. Arendelle-Westergaard_."

They did a high-five, pretty pleased with how the match turned out. But the battle was far from the ending, and they knew that. Elsa was mentally congratulating herself for getting everything under control throughout the second set, as they led their opponents six games to three. But she knew that once she lost control, everything would go downhill.

"Well done, Kaere!" Hans patted her shoulder, once they were seated on their bench. "Keep playing like that, and I promise we would be one step ahead."

Elsa nodded, trying to catch her breath, her third ice towel was now resting on the top of her head. By now she didn't care if the commentators, someone in the crowd, or even the audiences watching at home were making fun of her for doing so. She couldn't bear the heat!

"You've played well too, Hans." She flashed him a smile, slightly elbowing him. "Keep up the good work!"

But their effort in 'playing like that' was slowly outran by their opponents. Eugene and Rapunzel were playing even more aggressive on the third set, making long rallies that slowly but surely frustrated Elsa. They knew it was her weakness. Hans grew concerned as he noticed her flushing cheeks-both from the heat and the anger. A few times he asked if she was okay, but her response was always the same, 'I'm fine.' He didn't buy it.

"Serve wide, and I'll cross."

By now, Elsa couldn't care less with hand gestures. She walked towards Hans and told her plan instead, anything to let off the steam. Hans did as told, and it turned into an ace.

" _Game, Arendelle-Westergaard_." The umpire announced, followed by the loud cheers from the crowd. " _Arendelle-Westergaard leads five game to four. Final set._ "

"Come on!" He roared, punching the air with his fist.

Hans' enthusiasm was contagious, and Elsa could feel her heart beat faster. One more game and they would be crowned the champions. It had to be the longest set Elsa had ever played, with so many deuces from both sides. Their opponents did know how to push, but Elsa and Hans had been doubles partners for a long time, and they both were confident in hitting winners. Soon, the couple led the game forty-love. 

Taking her place before the net, the blonde gripped her racket tight. Her eyes were on the green eyed brunette who was serving for the game. The sun was high up in the clear blue sky, and once in a while, Elsa wiped the sweat out of her face with her wristband, while adjusting her visor. If only she could control the weather and conjured some clouds. The sun was intense, but it was nowhere near the flame burning inside her.

 _Here we go_ , she thought, _we can break to love._

When the ball bounced before her, Elsa hit a forehand, sending it back cross court. Rapunzel returned with a firmer backhand towards Elsa, and once again she hit a forehand. Being a leftie had its advantage, it seemed. But it wasn't for long until Eugene intervened and hit a volley. To save the game, Hans was quick to react, and with a backhand, he returned the yellow ball. Rapunzel hit the ball hard, sending it flying towards the back court, and Elsa quickly left her spot by the net.

"Mine!" She yelled, once she noticed Hans went after the ball. 

Her grip tightened as she hit another forehand. The yellow ball spun as it flew around the net, before landing right on the corner of the court.

" _Game, set, and match, Arendelle-Westergaard. Two sets to one, three-six, six-three, six-four_."

Elsa fell to her knees, with only her racket supporting her. She was too shaken up, and if it wasn't for Hans' embrace, she wouldn't stop shaking. Hans helped her up, and when she heard the crowd cheering loudly, Elsa knew that she was living in a reality. The blonde let out a laugh and went to hug her boyfriend tight. _They did it together._

Once they pulled away, still smiling ear to ear with their hands holding each other, the couple made their ways towards the net, where their opponents were waiting. After a brief handshake and kisses on both cheeks, they were taking turns to do a handshake with the umpire.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, the Mixed Doubles champions, Elsa Arendelle and Hans Westergaard._ "

Elsa could feel her heart swell with joy, as she waved towards the cheering crowds. She spotted her player box and blew a kiss when she saw Anna squealing. When she felt a presence behind her, Elsa turned to see Hans. Just like her, he, too, was beaming with joy. 

"We did it!" The blonde threw her arms around his neck, as he spun her around.

Hans glanced at her in adoration, before putting her back to the ground. He would love to kiss her then and there, but knowing how much she disliked being the centre of attention, he settled with a small peck on her temple.

"We did it!" He repeated, fondly.

A taste of victory, it was sweet and gleeful. But for Hans and Elsa, it tasted even better to have it shared together. Hans was the best partner Elsa could ever ask for, and she could tell that he felt the same way about her. He was her rock that kept her grounded, the one who knew her so well. He complimented her like the strings to her racket, and she didn't plan to let him go anytime soon.

_On court, love means nothing. But as the time passes, as long as they're together, love will always have a meaning._


End file.
